El primer beso de Mousse fue en Shanghái
by Paricutirimicuaro
Summary: Uno de los personajes de Ranma1/2 en la primera gran batalla de la Guerra Sino Japonesa.


-Al siguiente que vuelva a sugerir la retirada le romperé la cabeza-la voz de un joven se impuso sobre los combatientes más pubertos- VAMOS A DEFENDER LA CIUDAD!

Como tratando de contradecir las palabras del joven, una andana de proyectiles cayó sobre el pueblo de Dachang. Los barcos en la costa empezaron a escupir su carga de muerte y destrucción y sin necesidad de aviso todos los combatientes chinos corrieron a refugiarse a las trincheras excavadas a toda prisa.

-Esto es una mierda- comentó al lado del joven un hombre de 27 años, ciñéndose su casco de origen alemán- A este paso destruirán todo el batallón antes de que podamos siquiera disparar un solo tiro..

El joven de lentes- pues tenía unos lentes por encima del cabello-no lo contradijo. Desde la lejanía les empezó a llegar el sonido de unas turbinas, y unos segundos después una lluvia de bombas empezó a caer sobre sus posiciones, arrasando todo a su paso y hundiendo los búnkeres construidos a toda prisa o de manera negligente. De las casas del pueblo no quedaban sino los cimientos Una explosión cimbró el suelo y varios de soldados se llevaron las manos a los oídos, tratando de protegerse los tímpanos del ruido ensordecedor. Cuando por fin termino el bombardeo aéreo- porque el de artillería no pararía hasta que llegara la noche-, el joven y sus demás acompañantes salieron a la superficie a toda prisa, teniendo sus armas a punto y bien amartilladas, sabiendo que sin lugar a dudas una carga se avecinaba. Una bala explosiva estallo a pocos metros del joven, matando a 20 de sus acompañantes y haciendo que varias esquirlas se clavaran en su costado. No les presto atención y ordeno a sus hombres que asumieran sus posiciones. Uno de ellos dirigió su vista al frente y retrocedió, asustado, temeroso ante lo que veía.

- Están soltando gas venenoso! –grito, histérico-Los malditos demonios están usando gas venenoso!

Una nube negra empezó a avanzar hacia ellos. Algunos intentaron darse medio vuelta y huir, pero el joven de los lentes alzo su pistola y les disparo varios tiros, lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerles cambiar de opinión.

-Es solo una cortina de Humo! Ni un paso atrás!

Salidos de entre la oscuridad, varios miles de marinos se lanzaron contra ellos, los ojos irritados por el humo y las caras negras por el hollín y la suciedad de la batalla. Una nueva descarga de artillería obligó a los defensores a bajar la cabeza, mientras los asaltantes se iban acercando lo más rápido que podían.

-Si Dachang cae, Shanghái estará perdida!

El joven de los lentes-vestido en un uniforme del Kuomintang- lanzó hacia el cielo una pequeña bola de cristal que tenía escondida bajo la manga. Vio en ella el reflejo de los atacantes, y ordenó:

-Granadas!

Los soldados lanzaron por encima de los parapetos sus proyectiles de mano, provocando que la línea de soldados enemigos que se acercaban a ellos se detuviera por un momento. El adolescente alzó su ametralladora y la apoyó contra el parapeto.

-Por China y contra los demonios, fuego!

Impelidos por la voz del muchacho, los soldados se levantaron y una lluvia de balas salió de las posiciones chinas. Los marinos se detuvieron en seco y empezaron a disparar también, pero estando a campo descubierto eran blancos fáciles. Otra andanada de proyectiles provenientes de los destructores imperiales cayó sobre los chinos y varios batallones de infantería se desintegraron al instante. La Infantería de Marina iba avanzando poco a poco, aprovechando la destrucción y el caos que su artillería iba sembrando entre los defensores, incapaces de oponer a los invasores la misma capacidad de fuego.

-Alto al fuego- ordenó el joven de los lentes- alto al fuego!

Los soldados no obedecieron, algunos porque pensaron que se había vuelto loco o porque estaban muy absortos combatiendo.

-ALTO AL FUEGO, IMBECILES!

El joven fue noqueando por la espalda a todo aquel que siguiera disparando. Otro de los oficiales le iba a disparar, pero fue detenido por uno de los soldados.

-Déjelo, mi capitán- le dijo el veterano- él sabe lo que hace.

-Y una mierda! Ese traidor nos está entregando al enemigo!

El capitán iba a tirarle al soldado un golpe con la culata del rifle, pero entonces el joven saco varias bombas de sus mangas y las lanzo contra las filas de atacantes, aprovechando que se habían acercado en masa pensando que la defensa china había sido silenciada. Las bombas estallaron matando a casi todos y dándole tiempo al joven de saltar hacia ellos y disparar contra los sobrevivientes. Los demás soldados, al verlo, saltaron también hacia delante y contraatacaron, aprovechando la confusión de los marinos para atacarlos a bayoneta calada.

-Lo hicimos! Maldita sea, lo hicimos!

-QUE HACEN, ESTUPIDOS? –grito el joven-REGRESEN Y PONGANSE A CUBIERTO!

Los oficiales enemigos habían visto todo y no les había hecho ninguna gracia. La Marina y Ejercitos Imperiales habían estado combatiendo en la ciudad por casi tres meses, pero en lugar de la victoria rápida y fácil que habían esperado, Chiang Kai Shek los había empujado a luchar una batalla urbana en Shanghái.

-Artillería!

Otra carga de proyectiles impacto sobre los soldados chinos, que estando al descubierto eran más que susceptibles al fuego naval. Otra nube de humo se acercó a ellos, pero los soldados retrocedieron a sus posiciones y un viento en dirección al mar les permitió ver lo que se avecinaba: Una ola de soldados, avanzando con sus bayonetas al ristre, montadas en Arisakas y con la frente envuelta en vendas blancas con el emblema del Sol Naciente.

-BANZAAAAAI!

Los soldados Japoneses- pues eran soldados japoneses, como sin duda se abran dado cuenta- embistieron y los pocos soldados chinos que quedaban se prepararon para lo inevitable. El joven sacó su rifle y empezó a disparar, frenético, matando con sus balas a todo aquel que se acercara a él. Uno de los japoneses trato de lanzarle una granada, pero Mouse lo advirtió y disparó, dándole de lleno y haciendo que el estallido resultante matara a todos los atacantes en un radio de 10 metros. Cuando se le acabaron las balas lanzó contra ellos sus armas arrojadizas, pero la ola humana era demasiado poderosa para ser contenida indefinidamente, y pronto se encontraron él y sus acompañantes luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. El adolescente se descuidó por un momento y un soldado japonés aprovecho para tirarle un balazo por la espalda. El chico reaccionó rápidamente- tenía un cuerpo de acero- y volteó a ver a su adversario, tirándole un tajo con uno de sus cuchillos. Otro de los marinos se acercó por un costado y le clavo una bayoneta en el pecho, obligando a Mouse a retroceder y llevarse una mano a la herida para evitar que la bayoneta se clavara aun más en su piel.

-Retrocedan- gritó en chino lo más fuerte que pudo- Retrocedan!

Este saco una pistola de su cinto y disparó. El soldado que se hallaba empujándolo cayó y Mouse pudo quitarse la Bayoneta de encima, aunque no sin hacerse daño. No le prestó atención y retrocedió el mismo unos veinte diez metros valiéndose de sus cadenas como punto de apoyo hasta quedar enfrente de los soldados japoneses. Recogió dos katanas en el suelo y volteo a verlos.

-Shampoo...Ranma… Ojala y se pudran en el infierno.

Mouse saltó en el aire con una risa desquiciada antes de que sus contrincantes pudieran apuntar hacia él y apretar el gatillo. Cayo entre ellos y empezó a bailar….. a bailar una danza de muerte.

-Ese desgraciado está loco!-musito uno de sus compañeros, mientras veía como Mouse hacia girar su espada derecha y la hundía en el cuerpo de un soldado imperial medio metro desde el hombro, mientras con la otra degollaba media docena más- Es increíble!

El chico continúo avanzando, matando japoneses a su paso, impertérrito. Los oficiales enemigos no quedaron muy contentos y uno de ellos ordenó:

-Manden a ese maldito chino al infierno!

Una andanada de artillería cayó sobre él, pero Mouse aprovecho que los cañones estaban a considerable distancia como para esquivar las balas. Hacia el llego una nueva ola de soldados, pero Mouse habia perdido toda mesura y lso despacho rápidamente. Era un maestro en armas ocultas, despues de todo, y las posibilidades que tenia alguien como el en un lugar como un campo de batalla eran formidables. Pero tuvo un descuido y piso una mina, siendo lanzado por los aires y cayendo a una distancia de cien metros. Uno de los soldados chinos considero que valía la pena rescatarlo y avanzo hacia el, pecho a tierra. Se acerco a el lo suficiente y lo tomo del brazo, arrastrándolo de regreso a su antigua posición. Mouse estaba inconciente, pero como pesaba! Al ver a su compañero, varios de sus amigos se arrastraron tmabien hacia el y empezaron a ayudarlo, consiguiendo arrastrar a su superior de regreso a sus líneas. La enfermera se acerco a el y trato de limpiarle la cara. Mouse despertó ante el suave contacto de su mano y la tomo entre las suyas.

-Teniente!

Un soldado saludo al oficial al mando y le entrego un mensaje.

-El generalísimo ha ordenado la retirada- una mezcla de impotencia y rabia invadio la mente de los soldados- La posición se ha vuelto indefendible.

Entonces esperaremos hasta la noche- contesto el teniente- Nos dara el tiempo de minar el piso.

La Marina Japonesa ya tiene rodeada casi por completo el pueblo- cnteto el mensajero- Si espramos salir de aquí, tenemos que irnos ahora.

50 VALIENTES QUE SE QUEDEN AQUÍ A LUCHAR HASTA LA MUERTE!

-Yo ire.

Mouse se levanto con dificultad y se acomodo los lentes. Dio un paso al frente y se lelvo su fusil al hombro.

-Ya tenemos un vlaiente! Alguien mas?

-iRE YO SOLO!

-Un silencio incomodo se impusop sobre los defensores.

-Todos ustedes saben como peleo-explico Mouse- No me hacen falta esos cincuenta hombres para defender este lugar hasta que ustedes se hayan ido….

Todos obedecieron. Las órdenes habían sido claras y nadie discutía su lógica. La posición que habían estado defendiendo se había vuelto indefendible y Shanghái estaba condenada.

-Espere capitán- murmuro una voz- Yo aún tengo que hacer algo.

La enfermera se acerco a el y le dio un beso prolongado. Era bastante extraño; los labios eran agrietados y ásperos; la saliva tenia un regusto a Gasolina. Pero Mouse lo agradeció.

-No lo olvidare jamás.

Mouse sintió que algo subia por su pecho y se atoraba en su garganta. Era su primer beso, despues de todo. Y cuando los soldados abandonaron la ciudad y miraron hacia atrás, contemplando el lugar donde habían caído la mitad de ellos, creyeron ver como un pato subía hacia el cielo.

-Buena suerte, Capitán!

_Quisiera agradecer a Akane yangtz,a Ryoga Hk, a Matt y todos los demás por su apoyo con el otro fic. Espero que este también sea de su agrado. Y matt, yo también me acuerdo del Monte Suribachi. Que yo sepa- y no se mucho- así es como los japoneses describen ambas batallas, las de Okinawa e Iwo jima: Lluvisa de acero. Qué triste es estar en guerra y no haber dejado aclaradas las cosas allá en casa, no? Y más siendo Ryoga…_

_Una aclaración más. La batalla de Shanghái fue un brutal enfrentamiento entre la Marina y Ejercito Imperial japoneses y la República de China, durando desde agosto de 1937 hasta noviembre del mismo año. Los chinos defendieron valientemente la ciudad, pero los japoneses siempre tuvieron la ventaja, básicamente porque los chinos no tenían artillería, ni marina, ni aviación…..Aun así, la batalla tardo muchísimo más de lo esperado, de tal manera que se vieron obligados a pelear una batalla urbana que no querían y cuya dureza repercutió muy negativamente en la psique de los soldados, desencadenando en la Violación de Nankín. _

_Por cierto, tengo que aclarar que estos one shot forman parte de una historia más grande, encuadrados como parte anterior al fic: "Y Ranma volvio a casa", que todavía estoy escribiendo. La temática es esta: Ranma, Ryoga y Mouse han atravesado el espejo griego y regresan cambiados. Donde estuvieron y que hicieron permanece como un misterio para sus novias, pero no hace daño escribir algo al respecto… Solo espero que ustedes no le digan nada a Akane. Gracias!_


End file.
